


Shinjuku Spice

by Asami_T



Series: Asami's One-Shots [12]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T
Summary: A couple years after Akane and Ranma agreed things were not going to work out, Shampoo thinks it may finally be the time for her to make a move.





	Shinjuku Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't copyedited or proofread by my usual lovely inklesspen because she's a little bit busy with Nanowrimo, and it's Thanksgiving, so you know-- let her take a break. So, with that-- I deeply apologize for grammatical or parsing errors.

Before that one summer day, Shampoo’s life was so _incredibly_ simple. As the eldest heir of her Great-Grandmother, she was expected to be a capable warrior, marry some male or female and sire many children for the village to continue for generations to come.

Tribal civilization was the easiest way to live without the stress and pandemonium of the so-called “urban civilization”… but that simplicity was shattered with the arrival of a redheaded girl from Jusenkyō.

A certain red-haired cursed individual from Japan had come, humiliated her before the whole tribe, and started her on a path of vengeance. A path she had misgivings about, but had adhered to out of duty to her people.

But, Ranma Saotome was anything but the perfidious outsider intent on conquering and pillaging the land. He was an emotionally-stunted, if not sometimes sentimental jerk, but it was clear that he had a true heart of gold. This truth was reflected in the veritable _charity_ he performed in resolving the various obstacles in life–suitors, challengers and random events that seemed not out of place in an anime.

After coming to understand this unalienable truth about Ranma, the end of the Tendō engagement had come as little surprise to Shampoo.

Despite her and Ranma’s sometimes adversarial relationship, she cared deeply for the young man, wanting to see him have success in his social life.

His relationship with Akane had ended relatively amicably–which was very fortunate, certainly–but it left Ranma in a terrible position, needing to detach himself from dependency on a family plagued with conflict over what to do now that the relationship had gone sour.

Everyone in his life seemed to have an agenda, and it was a source of great shame that Shampoo had been one of those people. She had become so _blinded_ by her desire to reclaim her lost honour and conquer the subject of lust that he had become, that she had gone nearly insane.

Her great-grandmother was no better, so preoccupied with remedying the slight against the tribe, and enforcing Joketsuzoku law to the letter, that she had nearly created an enemy for the Joketsuzoku people that Shampoo doubted they’d be able to eliminate.

When the day had come, and the dust had begun to settle, Shampoo had been quick to offer the support of herself and her Great-Grandmother to him.

After all he had done for them, and all the aid he had lended the Joketsuzoku and Nekohanten, it was only fair they offer to help him, and ensure he landed with both his feet on firm, unmovable ground.

Before long, with their help, Ranma had moved into a comfortable yet stylish apartment somewhere else in the Nerima ward, away from the continuing pandemonium of the Tendō household.

He seemed happier, and had come to work at the Nekohanten during the evenings and on weekends to make rent, raking in hundreds, if not thousands of yen in tips from the patrons on top of a decent hourly wage, while attending the University of Tokyo during the day.

Of course, Ranma always split his tips with Shampoo, as did she with him. Fair was fair, and the two enjoyed a comfortable profit with this system.

For the now couple years that had passed since she had arrived in Japan, Ranma had never been interested in dating her, and all her affection had been solidly rebuffed. But, things changed one night.

The end of shift had arrived, as the last patrons, typically overnight salarymen and first responders, departed with full bellies and sleepy dreams awaiting them, full of scantily clad waitresses.

The doors were locked with a flourish, and Cologne bounced from the kitchen, beaming ear to ear.

“Fantastic job, you two! Business was excellent today. If only Mr. Part-Time could be nearly as good as you two,” She cast a glance at Mousse, who was quacking incessantly from within the kitchen.

Shampoo thought was very likely her great-grandmother had caged him to keep him from damaging things during the dinner rush. He was a talented cook, but incredibly clumsy.

“It ain’t nothin’, Elder,” Ranma said, bowing his head to her.

Shampoo smiled to herself at the fortunate change in the relationship between Ranma and her Great-Grandmother. They had become far less confrontational, and Cologne often treated him like another great-grandchild.

Cologne grinned and lightly tapped Ranma on the head with her staff affectionately to some sassy remark the redhead offered to the Elder.

“Indeed. Now come on, Miss Part-Time. We’ll get you and Shampoo fed.” Cologne proclaimed.

Shampoo and Ranma sat down at the small table in the center of the restaurant, and Cologne dished out two large portions of ramen broth, full of spices and vegetables. The two began to eat, Shampoo took the time to look at the redhead.

He was buried in his ramen, but Shampoo still felt a string in her heart tug at how _cute_ he looked in his Nekohanten uniform. A sense of urgency settled in, and she decided to throw caution to the wind, just one last time. She hadn’t asked him out in quite a long time, but maybe… _this time_ would be the lucky one.

“Ranma,” Shampoo said quietly, “would you be interested in going out? Say… tomorrow?”

Ranma froze and seemed to be like a deer in headlights. Swallowing the mouthful of food, he placed his chopsticks down and looked off into space for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, okay. Go out where though?” He asked, smiling.

“I was thinking dinner and dancing. We’re off-shift that day, and…”

“Say no more, but uh, I’m still kinda broke and I ain’t got very nice clothes other than my work uniform.”

“I’ll figure something out for you, Ranma! No worries,” Shampoo said with a smile.

“OK, sounds good. What time should I expect you to swing by?”

“Is like, 3 or 4 okay? If you wanna get ready at your place?”

“Yeah, sounds fine to me,” Ranma nodded, and went back to eating.

Shampoo’s heart was racing a thousand miles an hour– she had _finally_ gotten Ranma to agree to a date! After so long of attempting to convince, connive and otherwise pressure the boy into doing it, she had finally gotten her foot in the door!

“ _Take it easy Shampoo_ ,” she thought to herself. “ _If you keep acting so giddy, you’re going to spook him. Best to play this quietly_.”

But it was fairly obvious that she had a goofy grin on her face the remainder of the evening, even as Ranma departed for his apartment, leaving Shampoo standing in the empty lower floor of the Nekohanten.

Eventually, Cologne had to take her by the arm and lead her upstairs, shaking her head about her great-granddaughter’s stupor.

…

The following day, Shampoo had packed a large duffle-bag full of odds and ends to help Ranma prepare for the evening, as well as something in a large hanger bag slung over her back. Knocking politely on the front door of his apartment, the door opened, revealing a topless _female_ Ranma.

Shampoo blinked and hurried into the door, closing it behind her.

“Why are you topless!?” She asked in surprise, and Ranma grinned.

“Well, you’re takin’ me out, I figured… ya know, I’m usually topless when I lay around the house anyway. No sense in puttin’ on a tank top if it’s just you. If you’d brought along someone else, I’d have thrown somethin’ on.”

Shampoo could barely restrain herself to not drink in the sight of Ranma’s chest. She was very bad at the whole subtlety thing, and she _loved_ the sight of Ranma’s breasts. It was very fortunate the boy loved showing them off– very fortunate indeed.

Shampoo tossed her bag on the couch and said, “Well, that being said, I said that I had the idea of going out to dinner and then some dancing. I’d still like to do that, if that’s okay.”

“Sounds good, are we gettin’ fancy?” Ranma asked.

“Yeah, actually! I’ve brought what I’d like you to wear tonight,” She said, and gestured to the thing dangling over her shoulder.

She began to unzip it, revealing a long white qipao dress, covered in red, blue and purple flowers.

“Holy smokes,” Ranma muttered, taking in the full sight of the dress.

Shampoo grinned ear to ear and said, “Do you like it?”

“It’s gorgeous. Where’d you _get it_?”

“Actually,” She admitted sheepishly, “It was Great-Grandmother’s. She had been saving it for me. She told me after we got here that I should give it to whoever I think is most deserving of it. So it’s now yours, if you want it.”

Ranma glanced at the long silk dress and whistled.

Shampoo then added, “If you’d like, I can help you get ready for the evening? Do your hair and things like that.”

“Um,” Ranma looked a little winded before nodding. “Yeah, sounds fun.”

Shampoo lit up again, and wrapped her date in a big hug. Ranma’s breasts _squished_ against hers, which did nothing for Shampoo’s already _cranking_ libido. Releasing Ranma from the bear hug, Shampoo grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Ranma sat on the edge of his bed and quietly looked at Shampoo as she rifled through her duffle bag. He seemed very conscious about the way things looked, and Shampoo could tell he was trying to manage anxiety and stress without losing his shit.

“Hey,” he asked quietly, “This isn’t weird, right?”

“What, just because you’re going to wear a dress and look like a _very attractive_ woman? You need not worry so much about your masculinity, Ranma. You’re still a boy if you want to be,” She said, shrugging. “A little lipstick and a silk dress won’t change that fact.”

“I guess you’re right,” Ranma said, half to himself. “What’s first, then?”

“Well, I think we should wash your hair, and get clean. We’ll shower.”

“Together?” Ranma asked quietly, and Shampoo nodded. “It’s the best way, that way I can make sure you get every inch of your hair. Given how often you’ve got it wrapped up in that pigtail, I doubt you clean it the right way.”

Shampoo quietly eyed Ranma before he nodded, and got up. Walking over to the closet, he popped the door opened and procured two folded towels from the inside. Tossing one to Shampoo, he made his way to the bathroom, and popped the shower on. The shower booth was just large enough for two people to wedge themselves into, but they both doubted it would be spacious enough.

Ranma made deathly sure the water was hot enough to not trigger the Shampoo’s curse before getting into it– the idea of being trapped in a shower stall with a cat sent shivers down Ranma’s spine. Doctor Yamashita had been helping him cope with ailurophobia, but it was far from being able to be in close proximity with one of the furry bastards for more than a minute or so.

He didn’t figure anything small could trigger the Nekoken anymore, but he certainly didn’t fancy the odds, or want to take the risk of wrecking his apartment to find out.

Shampoo was still fussing around in his bedroom–he was reasonably certain he could trust her. She didn’t have to _compete_ with anyone to have him anymore, he was his own man. Sometimes it was strange to think about that–that he had the _power of choice now!_

Of course, his father wasn’t entirely pleased with the move, but his mother had given him all the support he needed, to the extent of dissolving the suicide pact as soon as she had come to learn the full extent of the details of his childhood.

Sticking his thumbs under the band of his boxers, he dropped his underwear onto the ground and stepped into the shower. The hot, steaming water tingled a bit, but his high heat tolerance made it simply a comfortable, sauna-like experience. He almost forgot that he’d changed sexes.

As time had gone on since falling into Nyannichuan, the curse became less noticeable, save for the difference in vantage point, as his female self was several centimeters shorter than the boy self; and the anatomical differences. But on a day to day, his personal feelings… he didn’t really notice or care that much.

A minute or so later, the shower door popped open, and a naked Shampoo leapt in, her breasts freely jumping around with her. Closing the door behind her, she laughed some.

“This is the first time I’ve showered with someone like this in ages! Not since the village!” She exclaimed, continuing her chortling.

The two were now about the same height, and were nearly chest-to-chest. Ranma wasn’t sure if most of the heat came from the water, or their bodies.

“May I undo your pigtail?” Shampoo asked, gesturing to the back of his head.

“Be my guest,” Ranma said, as Shampoo’s soft arms wrapped around his neck and he felt her fumbling with his pigtail. Slowly, she unraveled the strings, and Ranma felt his hair begin to slip away from their confinement. His curtains of black hair were down to mid-back, and Shampoo ran her hands through his hair. He winced a bit as her fingers were caught a couple times, but she eventually worked most of the knots out herself.

“You have very lovely hair, Ranma.” She whispered quietly.

Ranma mumbled in thanks, too lost in the sensation of someone playing with his hair to care. Opening his eyes again, he noticed that Shampoo too, was a bit lost as well. Leaning forward slightly, Ranma pressed his lips against hers. Shampoo jumped in surprise and her eyes shot open.

Withdrawing from the kiss, the two stared at each other for a moment, before Shampoo moved her hands down around Ranma’s waist, and pulling him in close. Looking deep into his blue eyes, the two moved forward into a deep kiss.

Shampoo felt Ranma spring an erection, which was pressing against her abdomen.

She smiled a bit and said, “Someone’s eager.”

“Yeah, well…” He reached his hands behind her and gently ran his hands down her back before squeezing both her asscheeks with his hands.

“Maybe a little later, _airen_ ,” She winked, before removing his hands from her rear. “I want to enjoy a nice date before we get to that step. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, but kissing you was _really nice_ ,” Ranma murmured, touching his lips gently.

“I know,” She said, giggling. “But you and I will just have to have a bit of patience. Come on, seriously. Let’s get your hair washed.” She procured a bottle of shampoo from the nearby wall, and popped the bottle open. Ranma allowed Shampoo to go back to massaging his hair, this time with the soap. After she finished, she had him stand under the water to rinse his hair out.

His hair squeaky clean, Ranma then noticed that Shampoo had brought a sealed soap with her. Raising an eyebrow in question, Shampoo smiled.

“This is more for me than you. I don’t want to change into Neko-Shampoo while we’re out on a date. If you wanna use it with your cursed form, that’s fine, but that’s up to you, honey.”

“Nah, I’ll pass,” Ranma said, waving his hand, reaching for the regular bar of soap in his soap holder. As they cleaned, occasionally someone would “accidentally” grope the other. First, it was Shampoo grabbing Ranma’s ass, then it was Ranma flicking one of Shampoo’s nipples. The “accidental” foreplay had left both young adults feeling a little wound-up and horny.

Ranma’s relief came when he splashed himself with cold water after getting out of the shower.

Back to being a buxom redhead, Ranma felt a little _relieved_ that he wasn’t sporting a clear sign of his arousal anymore. It wasn’t a secret, but it made it much easier to manage when anything he wore didn’t have a noticeable bulge. He felt a little slickness down around his vagina, but he figured he wouldn’t worry about it, the chances of it really getting _bad enough_ to warrant action was virtually none.

After drying off, Ranma tossed his towel into the laundry basket, returning to his bedroom completely naked. On the way back, he felt a sharp sting on his ass, and jumped in surprise. Shampoo was laughing, and Ranma turned bright red.

“Come on! Stop doin’ that! Particularly if you still wanna go out. You keep slappin’ my ass and grabbin’ it and stuff and I ain’t gonna be able to go nowhere!”

“Okay, okay,” Shampoo said, folding her arms under her breasts, “I’ll stop. For now.”

“Good,” Ranma said, winking at her. He popped open one of his dresser drawers, and retrieved a pair of white lace panties, and pulled them up around his waist. He reached into a neighboring drawer and procured a matching bra, which he also slipped on with expert speed.

Adjusting the strap and the cups, Ranma seemed satisfied and gave Shampoo a grin.

“When I’m matchin’, it means I’m bein’ fancy. I usually don’t wear matching underwear and bra, like… ever.”

Shampoo couldn’t help but giggle loudly at that. “So manly!” She exclaimed in a fake cutesy voice.

“I’m plenty manly. Manliest thing ever is admitting that you don’t mind lookin’ pretty sometimes. I mean… like, look. This is a thing I am. I’m part girl, part guy. I’m _both_ , if that makes sense.”

“Yeah,” Shampoo said, “makes plenty sense. No shame in that.”

“Good… now, what’s next?” He asked.

“Well, probably not a bad idea to have you put on some stockings or something. Do you have any pantyhose or anything like that?”

“I think I’ve got a pair of white stockings that go with this lingerie set. Lemme check,” He said, digging through his dresser once more.

“It’s a set?”

“Well yeah, you remember how I was doin’ some shots for Nabiki? Well… got some independent work as a model for a bit, and this was one of the sets the studio gifted me.”

“I see,” Shampoo murmured, tapping her finger to her chin.

“A-ha!” Ranma proclaimed victory as he withdrew a pair of white stockings. Sitting down on his bed, he went through the (to him anyway) laborious process of pulling them up his legs.

Once he had felt reasonably sure they were on properly, not running or anything like that, he stood up and nodded to Shampoo his readiness.

“Now the dress!” Shampoo said excitedly with a clap of her hands.

Ranma squeezed into the white qipao with Shampoo’s help, and glanced at himself in the mirror. His wet, unstyled hair was still a nest of red locks, but he liked the way his body looked in the dress. It was form fitting enough to highlight every curve he had, and give him a very _classy_ look. He enjoyed it.

“You’re very beautiful,” Shampoo murmured into his ear as she approached him from behind, gently wrapping her arms around his waist. He felt her breasts pressed against his back, and almost wished they could skip their date.

“Yeah, I guess I am. Uh, We’re doin’ my hair next, right?”

“Yeah! But we really should do this in your bathroom. I don’t want to use hairspray and stuff in here.”

“Ok,” He said, picking his desk chair up in one hand. The two returned to the bathroom, and Ranma seated himself in front of the mirror. Shampoo got to work drying and teasing his hair. After what seemed like _forever_ of Shampoo critically observing him from different angles and sides, and putting what felt like a million berets and headbands on him, she finally got the results she desired.

Ranma appraised himself in the mirror. He was _actually_ looking pretty. He wasn’t sure he liked the overly feminine hairstyle–his hair was gathered to one-side, and was full of really pretty waves that gave his hair the appearance of strands of ribbon–he preferred his hair kept up in something utilitarian that allowed him to maintain length, such as a ponytail or a pigtail, but he could appreciate it for what it was.

And it worked well with the outfit–so who was he to argue with it?

Returning to the bedroom, Ranma found that Shampoo had discovered his cache of cosmetics tucked in the top of his closet.

“You don’t need to _hide_ these things, you know. Like ooh, wow, someone’s gonna find out a _girl_ lives here.”

“It’s just embarassin’ sometimes. When my friends come around I’ve gotta tell ‘em I live with my sister, ’cause I’ll sometimes have girl stuff layin’ around, like shoes and makeup and stuff.”

“Well,” Shampoo shrugged. “Get more enlightened friends, baby. I don’t need to do this part for ya, right?”

“No, I know how to put on makeup, thank you.” Ranma grabbed the bag of makeup from Shampoo and gave her a fake glare. He then spent the next few minutes applying it as Shampoo began to get ready herself.

Ranma was a little sad to see Shampoo’s very lovely breasts cradled away in a bra. Ranma had been trying _so hard_ to be polite (mostly) but he just wanted to stare at them and play with them for hours–they were like pieces of interactive art.

After finishing his makeup and slipping into the provided heels from Shampoo, and then letting Shampoo finish her own preparations, the two were ready for an evening of _dinner_ , _dancing_ , and then perhaps some late evening _entertainment_ together.

As they left Ranma’s apartment, Shampoo threw something at him, which Ranma caught adeptly. It was a white purse.

“A purse?” Ranma said, distaste clear in his voice.

“You’ve gotta be able to store your cash, and other essentials. What if you need to kick someone’s butt in the middle of our date? I’m _used_ to fighting in tight dresses. You, good sir, are not.”

Ranma opened the purse to find his wallet, a pocket knife, some mints, a pantiliner, his cell phone, and some lipstick. Your run-of-the-mill ‘night out with the girls’ special. He snorted, and they made their way downstairs, and out onto the street.

“Where are we going?” Ranma asked quietly as they walked towards the train station.

Shampoo shrugged. “A place in Shinjuku,” She said, as innocently as she could.

“Shinjuku? Why Shinjuku?” Ranma asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s a surprise,” Shampoo said with a smile.

The train trip to Shinjuku was peacefully quiet. Nerima was such a strange ward that most common criminals or perverts stayed as far away as possible from it–typically someone acting the wrong way was liable to end up in the hospital, courtesy of whatever Nerima martial artist or other extreme athlete they wronged or harassed.

Ranma recalled the week prior, in which Asuza Shiratori put a mugger into the ICU after he tried to abscond with her _Terrence_ , a worn-out Coach purse.

Ranma had never been to Shinjuku Ni-chome before, but he’d heard stories. First from kids at Furinkan, then from some of his classmates and friends at University of Tokyo. He was “old enough” for the nightlife there, but apprehension at taking up labels in any shape or form had deterred him… until now.

The club Shampoo dragged him too was rather upscale– it was a bar, as a lot of the nightlife options in the neighbourhood were, but this one was having a “fancy night” where all of it’s patrons (all of whom were women or presenting as women, Ranma noted) were wearing fancy dresses. Ranma looked at Shampoo suspiciously.

“Where are we?”

“Ranma, _this_ is a lesbian bar, a very _particular_ one, actually. The owner is actually a member of the tribe. She left the village about 15 years ago. I used to train under her, but she got tired of being a warrior and wanted to see the world. She ended up here,” Shampoo said, before catching the eye of someone, and waving.

An older, taller woman crossed the room and approached. She smiled and spoke in a slightly baritone voice, “Shampoo! What a wonderful privilege to see you,” She bent down and kissed Shampoo’s cheek. “What brings you to my little establishment?”

“I’m actually on a date,” Shampoo said, elbowing Ranma.

The woman turned her attentions to Ranma and smiled. “She’s very pretty, Shampoo! What might your name, be, Miss?”

“Ranma Saotome, and I ain’t a miss.” Ranma said, frowning. Realization of his rude attitude set in, and he winced and bowed his head apologetically.

“No, sorry, I apologize. I uh, don’t quite know what I am. I guess I’m a Miss right now?” He said, ending in a question as if he didn’t know the answer.

“Ah, a little questioning is good for the soul,” The woman grinned ear to ear, before bowing her head in response. “I’m Kira, owner and manager of this little establishment. I used to train this little whelp in the art of war when she was younger,” She gestured to Shampoo.

Shampoo grinned at her friend, and Kira laughed.

“Well either way–enjoy, kids. Plenty of good food, good drinks, and good music. If you need anything let me know.”

“Can do, Kira,” Shampoo said, hugging the woman. She broke off, and Ranma followed Shampoo to the bar. Sitting on one of the stools, Shampoo ordered two of the same drink for herself and Ranma, along with some food. The two hung out at the bar talking, eating and drinking. After finishing their meal, the two turned and relaxed against the bar, watching the crowd.

“Hey Ranma,” Shampoo said, glancing at the redhead. “When we first met, what’d you think of me?”

“What’d I think? Well, my first emotion that comes up is that I was scared like hell. Pops and I had just eaten your prize and you were about to brain me… but I guess my second, less ‘danger, danger’ thought would be that you’re very pretty. I like your beautiful eyes and your round face. You just struck me as cute.”

“If things hadn’t of gone so poorly, and all this had happened,” She gestured as if talking about the world, “Would you have been interested in me?”

“Definitely. We both got caught up in a lot of shit that kinda ruined the whole thing, but I don’t harbor any ill will. I know a lot of it came from the Council of Elders being a bunch of old sods. But I dunno, I think I would’ve done what I did at Jusenkyou and Horai for any of y’all. Ukyou, Ryouga, you, Akane, even my old man. Nobody deserves to suffer or die ’cause of mistakes.”

Shampoo nodded and sighed. “I wish we’d done this sooner.”

“So do I. You’re very nice when you’re not under the gun,” Ranma said, chuckling to himself.

“And you’re not a massive jerk when you’re not dealing with an engagement you don’t want,” She fired back, much to Ranma’s amusement.

“Fair.” Ranma said, nodding.

“Do you like being a girl?” Shampoo asked, and Ranma seemed to look like a deer in headlights _again_.

“You don’t have to answer,” Shampoo added, concerned at Ranma’s stunned look.

“No, no… it’s just not something I thought about. Like I said earlier, sometimes I’m… both. I’m a boy and a girl, and sometimes that feeling changes. Do I like the _physical form of a girl_? Well, yeah, I guess I do. I don’t like being so short,” He said, a sour look crossing his face. “However,” He continued. “I do enjoy having breasts, and hips, and a lot of the physical attributes I get when my curse is active. Breasts can be kind of a menace sometimes,” He said, cupping his breasts for emphasis, “but I like having them.”

“I see,” Shampoo said, nodding. “Well you’re certainly very pretty when you’re a girl. You’re handsome when you’re a boy too. Have you ever thought about _seriously_ crossdressing? I know you’ve had bad experiences with that, but there’s really cool stuff out there that you can use to look really feminine as a guy.”

“Like… drag? I mean, if I did it on my own terms, I guess yeah that’d be okay, but I’m a little hesitant when all I need to do to have the real deal is just splash myself with cold water.”

“Fair enough, but it is something to consider,” Shampoo shrugged. She set her drink glass on the bar counter and said, “Would you like to dance, Ranma?”

“Yeah, sure!” Ranma smiled, relieved to break from the conversation about his feelings about gender.

Taking Shampoo’s hand, he was guided onto the dance floor and the two danced together through several songs, enjoying each other’s presence. Part way through one of the songs, Shampoo’s hands strayed from his waist, and gently rested on his ass. The song was very slow and intimate, and Shampoo moved close enough for Ranma’s senses to be totally assaulted by her perfume, and the heat of her breath was tickling his neck.

Once the song had ended, Ranma grabbed Shampoo’s head and brought her down for a kiss. Kissing her deeply for several seconds, he released her.

Shampoo giggled some and felt a little weak in the knees. “You sure are good at that, Ranma.”

The two enjoyed the club’s atmosphere together a bit longer, Kira frequently appearing and gently ribbing Shampoo about embarrassing childhood incidents when she first began training as a warrior.

After some more dancing and some more drinks, Shampoo looked over at Ranma.

“Ranma… are you interested in, cutting things loose and heading home, maybe for a nightcap?”

Ranma blinked, before a salacious grin broke across his face. “I am if you are,” He said slyly.

The train ride back to Nerima felt unbelievably long for both Ranma and Shampoo, who were very eager to get back to Ranma’s apartment. Arriving back home, they made a beeline for the bedroom, discarding their purses, dresses and shoes where-ever on the floor. They sat down on Ranma’s bed, and Shampoo gently traced her fingers along his stockinged thigh.

“Are you ready for this?” She asked quietly, and Ranma nodded.

“Yes, I am, I want you, Shampoo,” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. She nodded, and gently wrapped her arms around his waist and tugged him in her direction. He was pulled onto her lap and she began to massage his breasts, moving in circular patterns, being sure to pay extra attention to his erect nipples.

“You’ve done this before,” He said, breathing out a big breath.

“Yeah, a couple times back home,” Shampoo said, continuing her massaging. “I don’t wanna go to quickly to get you off, I want to savor this. This is your first time, isn’t it?”

“Yeah… Akane and I… got close once, but… we ended up having an argument,” Ranma said in between shuddering breaths. Shampoo stopped massaging above the bra, slipped her hand underneath the delicate lace, and started gently playing with Ranma’s nipples. She removed one hand from a breast, and popped the back of Ranma’s bra off, causing the garment to go free. Shampoo was ecstatic at the idea of being able to play with Ranma’s breasts.

She eventually stopped and had Ranma climb back onto the bed. He took the lead, unlatching her bra. After depositing her bra onto the floor, he took in a deep look of her breasts. While he’d seen them several times, he hadn’t _seen them_ like this before.

“Like what you see?” Shampoo asked, smiling.

“Yeah… they’re very beautiful,” Ranma murmured.

Shampoo scooted closer, and Ranma found himself very close to Shampoo’s breasts, which were at about eye level. Licking his lips with anticipation, he looked up into Shampoo’s eyes.

Shampoo smiled and said, “Do you need help, _airen_?”

“No, I think I know… what to do…” He said, gently licking one of Shampoo’s erect nipples.

The tribal warrior shivered in delight as Ranma began to kiss his way down her torso, leaving trace amounts of his lipstick where he rested his lips. Shampoo stopped Ranma around her mid-belly, and roughly pushed the boy onto his back.

She gently spread his legs apart, and began to kiss the insides of his thighs, making her way precariously close to the folds of his labia, but she refrained from making contact or stimulating the area, preferring to leave her paramour wanting for the time being.

Gently climbing up on top of Ranma, Shampoo positioned herself to be face to face with the boy. His flushed expression and hazy look gave Shampoo all the confirmation she needed to know that she was pressing all the right buttons. Lowering herself down, she and Ranma shared another deep passionate kiss. Ranma wrapped his legs around her waist, and pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around her neck. Shampoo broke from his lips and started kissing and biting his neck, eliciting squeals from the redhead.

Ranma let go and flopped back down onto the bed. Shampoo continued her attack, searching for as many sensitive places on his upper body as she could. Shampoo moved down and sucked a bit on one of Ranma’s breasts, tracing her tongue along the edges of his areola. Ranma shuddered and let out a low moan.

Shampoo decided to follow up and started stroking Ranma’s labia, slipping a finger into his swollen pussy, soliciting a sharp intake of breath and squeak from Ranma. The boy’s face had gone from hazed over to suddenly alert, but his full body blush had deepened. Shampoo took her fingering very gently, using the lightest touch she could to stimulate her partner without being too invasive. However, she picked up her cadence, and soon added in another finger. Ranma’s hips began to buckle forward and he let out increasingly louder moans and pants before Shampoo _felt_ Ranma come to an orgasm. She withdrew her two fingers and had Ranma watch as she licked her fingers clean.

Shampoo lowered herself down to Ranma’s pussy and began to use her tongue to stimulate Ranma a second time. She fully intended to give Ranma a taste of what it meant to be female, and what _multiple orgasms_ meant.

With her tongue darting around in Ranma’s cunt, Ranma found himself coming a second time, this time louder than the last.

Shampoo sat up on her knees, and wiped her mouth and gave her partner a grin.

“How’d that feel?”

“I can’t begin to describe it,” Ranma said, sounding like the wind had been taken out of his sails. “Is that what orgasming as a girl is like?” He asked, his voice dry.

“Sometimes. It can take a lot of effort to get us to cum like that. Speaking of cum…”

“Oh, yes,” Ranma said, grinning. Gesturing for her to lay down, Shampoo laid down at the end of the bed. Ranma pulled her legs apart too, and began to do similar to what she had done to him. His inexperience showed, however.

“Ranma, take it easy. You’ve gotta be very gentle with down there. You should know that,” Shampoo said after Ranma had been a little over-eager to finger her. While a lesser woman would’ve probably been in some pain, for Shampoo it was just a minor discomfort. Ranma withdrew his finger and apologized profusely.

“Let’s try something else, if you don’t mind?” Shampoo offered, and Ranma nodded. Shampoo had Ranma lay back down at the head of the bed, and straddled him once again, like she had before.

“Use your tongue. Try to write kanji or something with it. That’s something someone told me once, and I can’t remember where. But try that. Deft, precise strokes.”

Shampoo scooted herself forward until her pussy was just over Ranma’s mouth, and lowered herself down. She felt Ranma’s tongue slipping into her cunt. She had to admit Ranma was a quick learn when sufficiently determined.

She had to grab hold of the bedposts to keep herself from falling off of her perch on his face. She felt like her legs were going to become jelly if she didn’t get off soon. Ranma’s tongue went to task until eventually, Shampoo came.

Ranma dutifully cleaned up her cunt like she had him, and went for round two. It took a little longer, but Shampoo got off a second time through the same method, but by this point, their endless endurance had been exhausted, and the two collapsed onto each other.

Ranma wrapped his arms around Shampoo, and nibbled her ear lobe. “That was wonderful,” He whispered into her ear. “I was so nervous about having sex as a girl, but that was _great_.”

Shampoo smiled and rolled off of Ranma, cuddling close to him. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” She said quietly. “I did too.” She pressed her chest into Ranma’s back and kissed the boy’s head, curling up and draping an arm over his hip.

They soon fell asleep, curled up together in a lover’s embrace.

Shampoo woke the next morning before Ranma’s alarm went off. Deciding that she didn’t particularly care what time it was, she gently shook her partner to wake him up. Ranma’s aqua blue eyes opened, and he turned to look at her.

“Hey,” He said, smiling, stretching. His red hair was matted with sweat, but he too had a _glow_ about him. “Last night was great,” He muttered.

“Yes,” Shampoo said, kissing him deeply. “Want to get cleaned up?”

“Yeah, okay,” Ranma said, not moving.

“Ranma…” Shampoo said, poking her paramour.

“How about we just lay in bed together?” Ranma murmured, rubbing his eyes.

“But you’ve got classes and I’ve got a shift!”

“But what if I just call out of class, and you tell the Elder that you and I boned? She’ll be so happy she’ll give you the entire day off.”

Shampoo couldn’t deny his logic–Great-Grandmother has been waiting for such an event to transpire since they’d discovered Ranma was actually a _male_ outsider. Shrugging, she cuddled close to Ranma, intertwining his hand in hers. The two lovers seemed content to just bask in the afterglow of their night of passion.

“Have you ever considered getting some toys for the bedroom?” Shampoo asked idly, rubbing Ranma’s intertwined hand with her thumb.

Ranma blushed, but did not reply.

Shampoo burst into a fit of giggles at his tell-tale response.


End file.
